Some vehicles include a tire mount to carry a spare tire. The spare tire may be removably coupled to the tire mount for access by a driver, a vehicle servicer personnel, etc. In some cases, the tire mount is fixedly coupled to an exterior portion of the vehicle such as a tailgate, a liftgate, a swing gate, etc.